twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Estelle
Estelle is an adolescent unicorn filly Originally from Canterlot, Estelle resided with her mother, Elara Serenity, and her father, Dapple Decimal. Foalhood Estelle was born and began her life in the royal city of Canterlot where her mother and father worked as royal librarians in the Canterlot Archives. Up until age 8, she resided with them in a small apartment in downtown. She attended Magic Kindergarten. After sensing that Estelle was having trouble connecting to other ponies, and heeding the information in Princess Twilight's Friendship Journal, the filly was sent to live at Open Hooves Orphanage as a live-in volunteer/student while she simultaneously has ponies keeping a watchful eye on her. Her parents still work in the archives today and currently reside in Estelle's family home in Canterlot. Early Days in Ponyville Arriving at OHO Estelle resided under Mother Goose’s watchful eye at the newly opened Open Hooves Orphanage. Since her arrival, she remained reserved and anti-social, the only interactions she participated in was minor ones with Mother Goose, and the multitude of novels she brought with her from home. Earning a Cutie Mark After Open Hooves Orphanage became populated with more fillies and colts by the day, Estelle took on the trusted responsibility of feeding all of Mother Goose’s feline inhabitants. It seems as though a new cat joins the herd with every meal time. Eventually, this became too much for one pony handle. Estelle looked for a multitude of different routes in order to solve the issue, from attempting to create a feeding machine to simply pleading with the kitties to stop being hungry. While researching one day, she came upon a magic theory book tucked away in the Golden Oaks Library. She since spent many days cooped up on her bunk, draping it with blankets in order to gain some privacy. Estelle eventually emerged from her bed with an odd symbol on a piece of parchment. If you looked closely, one may be able to see a rough outline of a cat. That day, during afternoon feeding time, she stood amidst the herd of tabbies and levitated the paper above her head. When she released it, she shot it with a beam of light blue magic which loudly chanting “Clariego Felinectus”. Kitty kibble filled the empty bowls around the orphanage. When each cat had their food, her cutie mark was clearly visible on either side of her flank. School Life Initially, when Estelle first arrived in Ponyville, she insisted that she was to be homeschooled, in which Mother Goose happily obliged to. This continued for the first two years of her residency until her one-on-one learning could no longer continue due to the increased population within OHO. Estelle then began attending class at the Ponyville Schoolhouse, where she met Rocky Ket. They have a friendship still to this day. Later on, Estelle took an entrance exam and passed for Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, where she attended for two years up until recently, when she transferred to Princess Twilight's School of Friendship, where she's continued mentoring under Twilight's wing closely. Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Unicorns